Pequeño infinito
by flowerforever355
Summary: Para Tigresa todo en la vida siempre fue el Kung fu pero descubrirá que todo en la vida no es Kung fu y que hay otras cosas importantes, que ella ha descubierto desde que Po llego al palacio pero nunca imagino esa cosa sea el Amor 'One-Shot' (¡Mi primer One-shot!)


**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

**Vengo con un one-shot que me ronda la cabeza que vino después de leer Bajo la misma Estrella por segunda vez y derramar un mar de lágrimas…Otra vez jjejejje snif, snif**

**¡Qué hermosa historia! Bueno para los que la leyeron me entenderán y a los que se las recomiendo '' lloraran, reirán y se quedaran con ganas de mas'' créanme…**

**Seguiré con mis otras historias pero esta es solo una quizás solo quizás la siga si me lo piden sino No pero la verdad creo que lo bastara con uno…**

**Disclaimer: kung fu panda no me pertenece ni sus personajes y la producción….Y todo xD no lucro con esto ¡y no sé cómo podría!...quizás luego se me ocurra algo muajajajja!**

''**Pequeño infinito'' **

La verdad siempre me preocupo el Kung fu y solo el Kung fu lo demás no importaba, ni mis amigos mucho menos Shifu mientras sea mi maestro todo estaba bien ya no me importaba su indiferencia hacia mi yo solo quería demostrar que era la mejor no solo a Shifu sino a mí, quería demostrarme que no era otro Tai Lung por eso solo me enfocaba en los entrenamientos y nada más.

Estaba centrada en cada entrenamiento, un error para mí era fatal y no paraba hasta que lo mejoraba, sin importar mi cuerpo aunque me quebraba huesos y me desgarraba tendones, seguía. El dolor era un recurso me hacia recordar que era mortal y que aunque entrenaba mi interior lloraba de impotencia, cada golpe era una descarga no solo de furia sino de frustración cuando deje de sentir dolor no sabía qué hacer.

Recuerdo que ese día cuando deje de sentirlo completamente no sabía qué hacer yo misma me había hecho esto y ahora lo lamentaba, por más que Víbora o los chicos se me intentaban acercar no sabía lo que era el cariño o el calor de una persona afectuosa, me habían enseñado a golpear, a ser una maquina sin sentimientos.

Con el único que dialogaba mas era con Oogway pero él viajaba mucho y yo me la pasaba entrenando todos los días hasta de noche, Víbora era otra caso por más que ella se me acercaba la dejaba hasta cierto punto quería cambiar pero no podía, no es que no me guste tener mi espacio personal de hecho lo prefería la soledad, sentía que era una bomba y cuando estaba rodeada de personas explotaba y terminaba por arruinar todo el ambiente por eso me aislaba de todos…

No traía más que mala energía prefería enfocarme en lo que era buena….El kung fu.

Años me enfoque solo en eso, los chicos terminaron por alejarse completamente de mí, Víbora me hablaba de vez en cuando muy pocas veces todos comíamos juntos solo entrenábamos eso era todo lo que nos importaba y las misiones que en más de una ocasión terminábamos con múltiples golpes y cortadas pero siempre victoriosos descubrí que las misiones exitosas me llenaban pero después de tantas misiones ya no era lo mismo, dejaron de emocionarme.

A los 15 años me volví una maestra después de miles de torneos ganados me volví la maestra más joven pero se supone ese día es el momento más feliz en la vida de un aprendiz de Kung fu pero fue el día más triste de mi vida, muchos me alagaban con sus comentarios incluso mis amigos pero Shifu nada, estaba inexpresivo en todo el torneo que duro horas hasta que me proclamaron maestra no dijo nada ni una sonrisa…

Nada.

Ese día me prometí a mi misma no volver a querer a nadie ni depositar mi confianza en personas que no lo valían, mi vida estuvo llena de desilusiones desde el día en que Shifu me adopto había creído que por fin tendría un hogar un padre que me quiera pero yo conseguí un maestro estricto que me trataba más como una alumna que como hija, la gente no hacía más que lastimarme y con el pasar de los años termine por volverme una persona fría y callada, una persona que solo le interesa su progreso personal.

El día que eligieron al Guerrero Dragón fue el peor de todos, me esperaba que fuera yo, fue el primer día que me sentí de verdad emocionada y entusiasmada había querido ser el guerrero dragón y tener el rollo del dragón desde que oí de él, era momento que probar todo lo que sabía, me comprobaría a misma y a Shifu que era mejor que Tai Lung pero no lo logre cuando pensé que me elegirían cayo una bola blanca y negro del cielo justo frente a mí, cuando vi la garra del maestro Oogway apuntar hacia él me di cuenta de lo que pasaba me sentí mal había decepcionado a mi maestro si bien cuando Po llego al palacio de Jade ninguno lo trato bien, y yo fui la que peor lo trato.

Cuando no pude derrotar al leopardo por primera vez me sentía fracasada por que había intentado ser mejor pero no era verdad ni siquiera con cuatro acompañantes mas pude sabía que no era mi responsabilidad pero sentí empatía cuando escuche la conversación entre Po y el maestro Shifu, me sentí aun mas fracasada cuando el maestro Shifu nos comunico que teníamos que evacuar el pueblo, sabía que él lo mataría pero había jurado proteger la aldea con mi vida si era necesario y tenía que cumplirlo.

Cuando derroto a Tai Lung me empecé a abrir de a poco a él descubrí que Po era una persona amable, graciosa, sin capacidad de sentir rencor por nadie, que se dejaba guiar por su corazón y que veía lo bueno en todas las personas aun malos que sean, y muchas veces me parecía un niño pequeño con sus ocurrencias y travesuras, cuando vino él, el palacio entero cambio comíamos todos juntos, la cocina siempre estaba llena de risas y charlas. El nos enseñaba a cada uno que los días libres podían ser entretenidos y que teníamos que ayudarnos en los problemas unos a otros a pesar de la situación en la que nos encontremos lo que me asombraba más de él era su pasión por las cosas como el kung fu, al punto de saber cada historia de memoria de nosotros o otros maestros y su amor por su padre que a pesar de sus diferencias siempre se tenían el uno al otro, pero a la vez me hizo tener un poco de envidia y tristeza, yo y Shifu jamás hubiéramos sido como ellos, pero era feliz por ellos….Po era la mejor persona que había conocido en mi vida.

Con cada entrenamiento y charla me abría más a él, al punto de contarle mis secretos o reírme de sus anécdotas y travesuras que hacía de niño.

Después de Gongmen todo cambio y yo también, lo empecé a ver de forma diferente a como lo veía antes me di cuenta que nos parecíamos en mucho el había sido adoptado y yo también, aunque él había descubierto su pasado y yo no tenía ni el mínimo interés en el, siempre pensé que ellos me dejaron por una razón y si me quisieran ya me hubieran buscado, pero me conformaba con lo que tenia después de todo….

La vida pude no ser perfecta, pero si buena con quien lo merece…

Y eso le había pasado a Po yo creía en el destino aunque en un tiempo no quise verlo pero desde que conocí a Po, creía en el después de todo el nos demostró a todos que un héroe puede venir del lugar más humilde y tener un pasado tormentoso pero aun así se era feliz.

Quería negarlo pero Po me había cambiado me hacia mas social aunque en más de una ocasión era blanco de bromas y comentarios de Mono, Mantis y Grulla que solo a veces ignoraba, las otras les pegaba que eran muchas me solían molestar con Po y re creaban nuestros abrazos en mas una ocasión se me pasaban flashback sonreía por dentro pero mantenía mi expresión seria o luchaba por hacerlo a veces lo lograba, pero no podía evitar reírme al ver el rostro rojo del panda, Víbora me miraba como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en más de una ocasión.

Desde la misión, Po había cambiado enormemente tanto que estaba más serio. Meditaba más y entrenaba más tenia entrenamientos especiales con el maestro Shifu, solía saltarse unas comidas y cuando estaba presente se le trataba como una celebridad pero el parecía estar inmerso en sus pensamientos y de vez en cuando hablaba abiertamente como antes….

Me cuesta admitirlo pero extrañaba al antiguo Po, sabía que la paz interior era una técnica difícil y todo, pero no sabía que requería alejarse de todos, incluso de mí. Los entrenamientos y las comidas eran aburridos y el palacio parecía volver a como era antes, todos estábamos centrados en nosotros mismos y las comidas eran como antes eran completamente sonsas, deprimentes y las comidas eran tofu o dumpling, que me agradaba el tofu pero no el dumpling y los chicos era al revés.

Estaba preocupada por Po él no era así, no soportaba ni un minuto sin hablar sobre cualquier cosa o preguntar algo ridículo en ocasiones me sacaba de quicio pero no sabía porque no me enojaba, había descubierto un pequeño infinito donde había más cosas aparte de Kung fu donde podía ser libre y explorar ámbitos de mi que jamás había descubiertos.

''Tigresa…Tigresa'' me distrajo Víbora de mis pensamientos no pude evitar sacudir la cabeza no había prestado atención a la conversación que parecían muy animados o algo así.

'' ¿mm?'' pregunte apuntando con la cabeza a Víbora mientras a los chicos se le formaban enormes sonrisas los mire preocupada, algo se traían entre manos.

''sabes que eres nuestra amiga ¿cierto?'' pregunto inocentemente Mantis aun con esa espeluznante sonrisa en su espeluznante cara de bicho.

''y que te queremos mucho…amiga'' siguió Mono yo solo mire con el ceño fruncido, cuando me decían que me querían era porque querían que haga algo por ellos pero me extraño que Víbora también participara.

'' eres la mejor'' prosiguió Grulla con la misma sonrisa, todos afirmaron yo mire cada una de sus caras que todas absolutamente todas con sonrisas.

'' ¡desembuchen! ¿Qué es lo que quieren?'' les pregunte elevando un poco el tono todos me miraron seriamente y algunos entrelazaron sus palmas en la mesa en una pose empresarial o algo así.

''muy bien ¿sabes que Po lleva semanas sin cruzar muchas palabras con nosotros''

'' si'' le respondí a Mono aun con el ceño fruncido esperando que alguien prosiguiera, eso lo sabía perfectamente.

'' y también que sentimos que algo lo angustia'' concluyo Víbora mirándome pero yo no entendí cual era su punto.

'' ¿a qué quieren llegar?''

''bueno, cariño, no hay nadie aquí que Po confié tanto como en ti y pensamos…no te rogamos que si tu ¿puedes ir a hablar con él? Ahora está en la gruta del dragón…por favor'' analice cada unas de las calculadas palabras de la reptil y llegue a la conclusión de que no sería malo hablar con el panda.

''está bien…'' conteste rápidamente todos me miraron sorprendidos para luego esbozar sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

''si tu eres la mejor'' exclamo Grulla cuando me levante.

'' ¡te queremos!'' siguió Mono.

'' suerte, amiga'' susurro Víbora con una pequeña sonrisa.

''ve con Dios buena mujer'' yo estaba en la entrada de la cocina a punto de salir y me di vuelta con extrañeza para mirar al insecto del grupo al igual que todos pero el solo se encogió de hombros, rodé los ojos y seguí mi camino la verdad no habíamos tenido una verdadera conversación desde que habíamos venido de Gongmen.

Y debía admitir que me sentí un poco nerviosa de estar a solas con el por qué desde que habíamos estado en el barco no sucedía; la escena mía y del el abrazándonos no dejaba de cruzar por mi mente lo que me ponía aun más nerviosa.

Cuando salí descubrí que había una hermosa luna llena y millones de estrellas que alumbraban y decoraban el cielo junto con las constelaciones y las nebulosas que se podían apreciar, no pude evitar verlas y sonreír mientras pensaba como preguntarle a Po, el suelo estaba iluminado y el camino a la gruta del dragón era como un rio azul de arena limpia, las cascadas que descendían de la gruta estaban hermosas y de vez en cuando saltaban gotas azules que parecían que la cascada tuviera electricidad era hermoso y me imaginaba que la gruta del dragón estaba todavía más hermosa.

Las piernas me temblaban ligeramente y no podía evitar alisarme la ropa repetidas veces, cuando llegue supe que tenía razón la cueva estaba hermosa y cuando las cascadas, que descendían de la piedra de encima tocaban el estanque el agua parecía iluminarse se podía ver las estrellas y la luna recrearse en el agua…Era hermoso, recorrí con la mirada toda la gruta y encontré a Po meditando en posición de loto de espaldas lo mire con un poco de preocupación el parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia por lo que me acerque lentamente por detrás intentando sorprenderlo.

'' ¡Mantis, Mono y Grulla no se les ocurra!'' exclamo con tono serio cuando estuve a tres pasos de él, me sorprendí pero solo un poco, me quede parada como un estatua como por un minuto pero el panda se dio vuelta pero cuando me vi se sorprendió '' tigresa… ¡que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?''

El me sonrió parecía feliz eso me dio un poco mas de confianza pero seguí sin contestar no sé cómo hice pero me senté a su lado en la misma posición de él dejando un pequeño espacio entre yo y el pero respetuoso, mire el agua, era una hermosa noche de verano, podía sentir la mirada de él sobre mí, suspire.

'' es una hermosa noche'' dije mirando todavía el agua, escuche un suspiro de él.

''si…lo es'' dijo tristemente mirando también el agua, supe que los dos estábamos igual ''muy hermosa…'' susurro posando su mirada en mí su voz parecía tonta, me sentí nerviosa pero mi cabeza me recordó que se refería a la noche.

''Po hay algo que quiero preguntarte'' le dije en un susurro mirándolo seriamente e intentando ocultar mis nervios.

''pregunta. ''

Volví a mirar el agua tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, el corazón me palpitaba frenético en mi pecho ''Po ¿Qué te sucede?...Me refiero a que ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros y te la pasas meditando…Yo, es decir todos te extrañamos'' le dije intentando disimular mis confusión o algo así, pero había hablado sin pensarlo.

Lo escuche suspirar como si estuviera triste o algo por el estilo no pude evitar mirarlo su mirada estaba fija en el agua hubo un momento de silencio y ya me empezaba a preguntar si hablaría ''lo que pasa es que…no dejo de pensar en Gongmen y mis padres, no me malinterpretes no es que estoy triste por ellos, es… solo que quiero protegerlos a todos'' me dijo, me dejo sorprendida pero fue como si me clavaran un puñal en el corazón, no me esperaba que él se sintiera así Víbora y sus suposiciones estaban en la razón.

Hubo un momento de silencio, no era incomodo más bien daba espacio a los pensamientos por un minuto mire la gruta del dragón parecía que los pensamientos e ideas flotaban en el aire casi esperando que uno atrapara alguno y lo dijera, me esperaba que él estuviera triste por todo lo que vivió y descubrió pero me di cuenta que estaba preocupado por nosotros. Yo no sabía que decir nunca fui buena con las palabras ni con los sentimientos, pero tenía que hacer algo.

''Po te doy gracias…'' el me miro confundido.

'' ¿Por qué?'' me pregunto, ambos nos miramos yo con una sonrisa y el con un signo de interrogación en su rostro pero aun así parecía compartir mi expresión.

''Por nuestro pequeño infinito, por todas las cosas que me enseñaste'' casi susurre pues no era necesario hablar muy fuerte y la gruta estaba vacía puesto que mi voz se oía fuerte pero era acompañada por el ruido del agua fluyendo.

A Po se le ilumino su mirada Jade y sonrió ampliamente como si se deleitara con cada unas de mis palabras ''pensé que solo te interesaba el Kung fu…'' volvió a tener su rostro serio pero no parecía triste eso me confundió un poco, me dolió que no me creyera.

''ya no…Po aun quiero seguir siendo una maestra pero he descubierto muchas cosas y me di cuenta que el Kung fu no lo es todo… gracias'' mire el agua como corría libre y hermosa con tonalidades azules y celestes, la luna llena se reflejaba al igual que algunas estrellas.

''no tienes que agradecerme, fue un privilegio compartir un pequeño infinito contigo…'' me dijo en tono divertido regalándome una sonrisa que fue devuelta por mí, por unos minutos el antiguo Po había vuelto pero yo quería que se quedara así, que no cambiara.

Me pregunte en que minuto había empezado a ser casi dependiente de Po pero cuando se ausentaba por un tiempo y luego lo veía mi interior se regocijaba ''pero no solo eso quiero compartir contigo…Tigresa, ya no te puedo ver como antes''

Susurro en tono delicado y dulce pero a la vez triste, me sonroje comprendí a que se refería; agradecí a mi pelaje que lo tapaba, no supe que decir me sorprendió sus palabras pero no quería herirlo sabia que lo podía hacer que era orgullo pero no quería.

''yo…yo''

La cruda realidad era que tenía miedo y no podía hablar, Miedo a que lo arruinara todo, que mi temperamento destruyera nuestra relación y que una persona como yo que no sabía amar ni ser amado terminara por lastimar a la persona que más quería, agache la cabeza pero sentí una mano de Po posarse en mi mejilla suavemente haciéndome levantar la cabeza vi el rostro del panda frente al mío, sentí un sinfín de mariposas en mi estomago que revoloteaban desesperadas pero a la vez era agradable.

''tengo miedo…yo no hago más que arruinar las cosas'' admití tratando de que él se alejara de mi aunque doliera era por su bien, pero solo me miro con ojos compasivos y tiernos como un padre cuando reconforta a su pequeña, acerco mas su rostro al mío podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro, solo me mire a los ojos esperando a que hiciera algo yo estaba tratando de alejarlo pero no quería que me dejara.

''no lo harás… ¿recuerdas?, todavía tenemos un infinito por descubrir '' me susurro con una sonrisa acercándose más a mí, deslizo suavemente su mano desde mi mejilla hacia mi nuca atrayéndome a él, sentía la calidez, el cariño con sus palabras y caricias como nunca lo había sentido antes, me quede estática no era tonta sabía lo que pasaría pero lo añoraba y no quería romper su corazón.

Cerré los ojos cuando lo vi hacerlo, era inexperta en esto, no sabía nada del amor es mas antes ni siquiera creía en el me parecía para chicas cursis y tontas pero aquí estaba yo, sentí un suave toque en mis labios, sin darme cuenta yo también empecé a acariciar lentamente dándome tiempo para sentir cada uno de sus movimientos inconscientemente empecé a sonreír cuando sentí como me acariciaba la espalda y me lograba levantar un poco del suelo dándole más profundidad al beso, mientras yo le acariciaba la cabeza y de vez en cuando apretaba su grueso pelaje blanco pero procurando no lastimarlo con mi pata izquierda, mientras que con la derecha le acariciaba el brazo ,podría jurar que también estaba sonriendo, nuestro único compañero eran las estrellas y la luna luego de un rato de estar besándonos que después de varios pequeños besos, nos separamos pero nos manteníamos con nuestras frentes unidas, compartíamos la misma respiración agitada y nos miramos a los ojos.

'' ¿y si no funciona?'' volví a dudar el tan solo sonrió como si le diera gracia mi comentario no lo entendía pero no dije nada.

''entonces lo volvemos a intentar, preciosa '' me dijo con tono alegre yo sonreí me causo gracia su comentario y la vez me hizo sonrojar, el volví a acercarse a mí con intención de volver a besarme '' ¿tienes otra excusa?''

Sonreí, negué con la cabeza el también sonrió acercándome más a el de la cintura seguíamos sentados, más bien de rodillas '' ¡qué bueno!...ya me estaba empezado a cansar'' me dijo lanzando una risa yo también me reí pero cuando lo hice me interrumpió y me beso esta vez de una manera más seguro que antes.

Nunca pensé que en tan poco tiempo me hubiera enamorado de alguien que creía detestar, pero lo hice desde que empecé mi relación con Po cambiaron más cosas, el ya no entrenaba ni meditaba tanto aunque se esforzaba cuando lo hacía, mi relación con Shifu mejoro pero a veces parecía detestar a Po, después de un tiempo Grulla y Víbora empezaron a salir; me alegre así Po y yo no éramos el único blanco de burlas de Mono y Mantis. Debo admitir que nuestra relación no fue todo color de rosas pues teníamos nuestras discusiones pero siempre lo superábamos y el enojo duraba apenas unos minutos.

Cada día era diferente, todos los días aprendía cosas nuevas, y estaba feliz, el padre de Po también lo estaba pero estaba empeñado en que le dijera papá cosa que era muy poco probable, y a veces tenia discusiones con mi padre, pues el Señor Ping deseaba nietos y mi padre los deseaba después que me casara, solía amenazar a Po que si me dejaba embarazada lo castraría, debía admitir que daba gracia pero mi relación con el panda era del todo inocente, y por su bien nos convenía no pensar en bebes hasta que nos casáramos.

Ambos habíamos denominado a nuestra relación como un pequeño infinito donde podíamos descubrir cosas nuevas y así era…

**Fin…**

**Debo admitir que me dio gracia escribir la ultima parte, pero quería agregar mi toque jajajajjaj**

**Y también me dio mucha ternura, ese libro es hermoso y me inspiro bueno pronto me verán en mis dos otras historias, avísenme si encuentras faltas de ortografía xD**

**Ya saben también avísenme si quieren que sigan ¡Con review o mensajes!**

**Hasta la próxima, gente linda…**


End file.
